Histoires de bars
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: Me voici, comme promis, de retour avec mes nouvelles fics ! Ce sont des histoires de bars, un qui marche bien, un autre qui ouvre, ... venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Tohru-Excel

**Genre :** Romance

C'est comme ça. J'étais sur le chemin de Royan et j'ai vu une petite maisonnette à vendre juste à côté de la route, perdue en pleine cambrousse ...

Et j'ai eu l'inspiration !

Bon, j'arrête de m'la péter ! 

Je vous offre cette petite fic que j'ai pondu avec tout mon amour !

Bonne lecture !

**Message de l'auteur à ses fans**

Je vous adore tous ! C'est grâce à vous que j'ai toute cette inspiration !

Alors je vous remercie du fond du coeur !

**Histoires de bars**

**Introduction : pourquoi un bar ?**

¤ Il se promenait à pied, dans la campagne environnante de sa ville. Il est sûr que Kyoto est une grande ville, mais ce coin-là était assez désert : une route blanche, entourée d'herbe sèche et d'arbres comme des petits pins aux éguilles sèches aussi. Et rien d'autre. On se croirait dans un paradis de feuilles sèches, très agréable. Un petit décor digne du Far West ancien. Il aimait beaucoup se balader par ici quand il avait le temps. C'était son passe-temps. En théorie, il connaissait tous les chemins. Mais cette fois, il avait trouvé un nouveau chemin. Ca l'avait intrigué. Il roulait tranquilement sur le chemin, qui était un peu plus désert que tous les autres. Cette route avait l'air emprintée par des vacanciers. Bizarre qu'il ne l'ait pas remarquée avant ... Il adorait cet endroit, plus que les autres. Il continuait sa promenade quand ... ¤

Heero : !!!

¤ Il s'arrêta. Il posa son regard sur une petite maisonnette très mignonne en bois, avec des petits volets. Elle n'a qu'un rez-de-chaussée, et est posée juste à côté de la route. Comme un aire de repos. Elle est à vendre. Elle est un peu vieille et demande restauration. Mais elle l'avait séduit ...

µµµµµµ

De retour à Kyoto, il part dans un bar simple, dans une rue un peu chic mais sans prétention ou des gens de toutes classe sociale se rencontrent. Le bar est très sympa, des tables en bois, un comptoir en bois également et des tabourets devant ce bar. On peut voir au fond une porte avec marqué dessus "privé". La bière coule à flot et pas mal de monde le fréquente ... ¤

Heero : Oui ! J'en ai vraiment envie !

Quatre, en habit de barman, essuyant soigneusement un verre : Mais tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas un travail facile, et il va falloir que tu fasses beaucoup d'efforts pour la restaurer, l'aménager ...

Heero : Je n'ai jamais su quoi faire dans ma vie et j'avoue que toi et Trowa avez l'air heureux de faire ce boulot ...

Quatre : Oui, c'est vrai ... Mais c'est risqué de se lancer comme ça ! Si tu n'as pas de clients, tu vas être fauché et ce sera un vrai bordel pour t'en sortir ... nous ... enfin moi en tout cas, j'ai économiser avant de me lancer !

Heero : Je sais ! Mais mes parents sont riches, ils m'aideront s'il y a un quelconque problème ...

Quatre, pas très convaincu : ... mouais ...

¤ Heero regarde Quatre un instant, puis reprend. ¤

Heero : Tu sais, les vacanciers qui font beaucoup de route aiment bien se reposer pendant le voyage !

Quatre : ... là, tu marques un point ...

Heero : Alors il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne marche pas !

Quatre : ... j'espère que tu es sûr de ton coup ... c'est un coin assez désert, tu sais ...

Heero : Ca marchera ! J'te le jure sur ma tête !

Quatre : ... ? ...

Heero : Ma propre tête, Quatre ...

Quatre : Tu fais comme tu veux, après tout ! Ca ne me regarde pas !

Heero : ... hn ... bon, je vais me renseigner ...

¤ Il se dirige vers la sortie, déçu de la réaction de Quatre. ¤

Quatre : Eh !

Heero, se tournant vers lui : ?

Quatre : J'espère que t'y arrivera !

Heero, souriant : Ouais !

¤ Quatre lui sourit aussi. ¤

Heero, partant : Et bonne chance pour Trowa !

Quatre, cramoisi : ... euh ... oui ...

Trowa : Bonne chance avec moi ?

Quatre : ... euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ... rien du tout !

Trowa : Menteur, tu me caches quelque chose ...

Quatre : Mais rien du tout, je t'assure !

Trowa : Ouais ouais, c'est ça ...

¤ De retour chez lui. Dans son appartement. Il n'y a que 2 pièces : une grande, avec un lit, deux fenêtres, un ordinateur et une télévision évidemment, une modeste petite table, une petite gazinière avec un évier à côté, et une étagère de mangas. Notamment des Yuu Watase, des Clamp et des yaois. Tout est bien rangé et bien propre. Heero est un vrai maniaque. Il s'allonge à plat ventre sur le lit, sortant un petit bout de papier de sa poche. Il a noté le numéro de l'agence qui vendait le petit bâtiment. Il s'arme de mon portable et compose le numéro ... ¤

Heero : Allô, agence Katayama ? Oui, bonjour, je vous appelle pour l'offre du bâtiment dans la campagne de... oui, c'est ça !

¤ Au bar de Quatre et Trowa, dans la salle privée, ça discute ... ¤

Trowa : Y a quelque chose.

Quatre : Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien !

Trowa : Il y a forcément quelque chose.

Quatre : Un truc entre Heero et moi !

Trowa : Un truc entre Heero et toi ?

Quatre : Ouais !

Trowa : Je ne te crois pas.

Quatre : Mais siiiiiiiiiiii ! C'est vrai !

Trowa, pas très convaincu : ... bon ...

¤ Il regarde ailleurs. Quatre, lui, est trop occupé à regarder ... son Trowa. ¤

Trowa : Pourquoi tu me regardes ?

Quatre : Moi, tu regarder ? Noooon !

Trowa : Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe.

Quatre : Nan !

Trowa : Si.

Quatre : Nan !

Trowa : Si.

Quatre : Nan !

Trowa : Si.

Quatre : Nan !

Trowa : Si.

Quatre : Nan !

Trowa : Si.

Quatre : Nan !

Trowa : Si.

Quatre : Nan !

Trowa : Si.

Quatre : Embrasse-moi !

Trowa : Quoi ?

Quatre : ...

Trowa : D'accord.

Quatre, tout rouge : Hein ?

¤ Il a pas le temps de dire "ouf" que Trowa est déjà en train de l'embrasser avec passion ... ¤

Quatre : ... Trowa ...

Trowa : ... tais-toi ...

¤ Trowa reprend son baiser avec plus de tendresse ... et Quatre le suit ... ¤

Quatre : ... il ne faudrait pas oublier les clients ...

Trowa : On oublie les clients, d'accord ?

Quatre : ... il faudrait que tu révises le sens de tes priorités ...

Trowa, se penchant sur Quatre : Crois-moi, je les connais bien ...

¤ 20 minutes plus tard ... ¤

Un client : EH !!! C'EST QUAND QUE CA VIENT !?!

Quatre : Ils s'impatientent !

Trowa : ... mouais ... dommage, ça a pas duré longtemps ...

Quatre, sortant de la salle avec des plateaux de boissons dans chaque main : Pour sûr ...

¤ Trowa, lui, reste dans la salle. ¤

Le client : Enfin !

Quatre : Désolé pour l'attente mais on avait un problème ...

Trowa : ... tu trouves toujours les bonnes excuses ...

¤ Il rejoint Quatre.

µµµµµµ

Les jours passent et Heero a commencé à payer le bâtiment. Il part donc visiter son petit coin de bonheur ... ¤

Heero, portant une farandolle de choses dans ses mains : Je crois que j'ai fait le bon choix.

¤ Il s'avance vers l'entrée. Il se retourne pour avoir la vue sur le dehors. Une forêt de petits pins secs ( petits pains secs ... miam ... ) digne d'un petit paradis, un rayon de soleil agréable qui caresse la joue, ... on pourrait y rester une éternité ... ¤

Heero : ... oui ... c'est vraiment bien ...

¤ Il décide d'ouvrir et ... ¤

Heero : ... **OO** ...

¤ ... c'est sûr que ça demande restauration ... et surtout grand nettoyage ! ¤

Heero : ... c'est ...

¤ Une grande salle vide avec un comptoir, par pure coïncidence, mais on ne peut rien distinguer de plus ... ¤

Heero : ... heureusement que j'ai amené ce qu'il fallait ...

¤ Il laisse tomber un de ses mains un balai, une serpillère, un seau en plastique, quatre boîtes lingettes pour enlever la poussière, des chiffons, du savon, ... de quoi faire le ménage comme il se doit ! Sans oublier ... ¤

Heero : Allez, un peu de musique ...

¤ ... son lecteur MP3 ! Il le met dans ses oreilles ( et paf ! La musique ! ) et met son folder préféré : toutes les chansons de Muse ! Il s'arme de son balai ... ¤

Heero, avec un air décidé : ... au boulot ...

¤ Et il passe le balai, le repasse, pendant ... 2 heures ! Il nettoie le comptoir en bois, puis passe la serpillère. C'est déjà beaucoup plus propre ... il ouvre les fenêtres, pour aérer ... ¤

Heero : ... je pense qu'un coup de cirage ne serait pas mal ...

¤ Il sort une clope de sa poche et l'allume. Il la fume tranquillement, regardant le décor qui s'offre à lui. ¤

Heero : ... je pense que je vais agrandir les fenêtres ... des grandes baies vitrées ne seraient pas mal ...

¤ Il regarde la pièce. Il est fier de lui, elle lui plaît. ¤

Heero : ... bon ... derrière cette porte, c'est les toilettes ... et là ?

¤ Il entre dans une salle, derrière le comptoir. Elle n'est pas très grande, mais charmante. Et en tout cas plus grande et plus sympathique que son appartement. Il y a une autre petite pièce. Vide, également. ¤

Heero : ... je pourrais m'installer ici ... je mets une salle de bain là et ... ouais, ce serait pas mal ... mais avec la restauration, ça va être cher ... combien j'ai sur mon compte ... seulement 50 000 yens ...

¤ ... il réfléchit un instant ... puis il sort son portable et compose un numéro ... il prend une voix enjouée et des yeux de cocker ... ¤

Heero : Mamaaaaaan ! Tu sais, je vous aime tous, je vous adore, vous êtes les meilleurs parents du monde, j'ai besoin d'un million de yens !... QUOI !?! Mais là j'en ai vraiment besoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! C'est pas pour m'acheter des trucs ! C'est que j'ai un projet !... mais oui ! Un boulot ! Et j'ai acheté un bâtiment ! Le problème c'est qu'il faut que je l'aménage !... mais j'ai réfléchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Le truc, c'est que il ne me reste plus grand chose et ... non, je veux avoir mon propre bar !... oui, un bar ! Ca me plaît !... ah ... c'est que j'aimerais y loger ! Ce serait plus simple pour moi et moins coûteux que de payer un loyer tous les mois !... oh, merci beaucoup ! Je sais que j'y arriverai ! Vous verrez ! Et... oui, je serais plus économe à l'avenir ... oui, merci beaucoup ! Bisous, je vous adore !

¤ Et il raccroche. Après tout, c'est facile d'obtenir des choses de ses parents quand on a une bonne raison ... ¤

**Tsuzuku**


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! C'est Tohru !

Alors, vous trouvez ça comment ? Bon, avant c'était l'intro, mais que va-t-il se passer dans cette fic ?

Je vous propose ( vous l'avez deviné mais je le dis quand même ! ) de suivre d'Heero dans sa carrière de barman !

Mais je ne vous dis rien de plus ! Il faut laisser du suspense, quand même !

Bon allez ! Bisous à tous ! Bisous à Jesse Lee, Yunie, Iroko, Marnie, Mithy, et plein d'autres !

Kiss !

**Première journée**

Et voilà. Un mois a passé, et Heero vient d'aménager dans son bar. Il se réveille péniblement dans un petit lit confortable couvert de draps blancs, à côté d'une grande armoire. Au milieu de la pièce qui lui sert d'appartement, une petite table ronde en bois avec un petit bouquet de fleurs jaunes au milieu il adore le jaune et deux chaises en bois, éclairés par le soleil que les fenêtres filtrent légèrement. En face de cette fenêtre, à l'opposé de la pièce, Heero a installé un bureau ou siège son ordinateur portable, du papier et des crayons et stylos. Dans une armoire, il y a des livres de toutes sortes : romans, mangas, BD, ... Il a aussi installé une télévision avec une console et beaucoup de jeux, comme Final Fantasy ( bave ) et Suikoden ( rebave ) ...

Il est 7h00 matin, et le soleil a déjà commencé à se lever. Heero a seulement 1 heure pour se préparer ! Il plonge sous la douche, se prépare pour être bien nickel il a préparé une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et un veston rouge. Il était classe. Puis il part manger un bout rapidement, avant d'entrer dans le bar. Il était fier : la salle était rayonnante et chaleureuse, les meubles ronds en bois brillaient ... il avait aussi installé des tables dehors, il y avait de la place pour faire une terrasse. Elle était ma foi charmante ... il ouvre donc son bar, pour la première fois. Il est très excité : il est sûr que ça va marcher, il se fait même déjà des idées : son bar bondé de monde ...

Mais pour l'instant, il se met devant le comptoir, et il attend ...

... il attend ...

... il attend ...

... les heures passent, et Heero s'endort un peu sous la lourde chaleur du soleil ...

... aujourd'hui il tape fort, et c'est fatiguant ...

Pour passer le temps, Heero lit un peu, puis il regarde dehors, puis reprend sa lecture, ... et ainsi de suite ...

... mais c'est très long ...

µµµµµµ

L'après-midi arrive à sa fin, et toujours personne. Heero est carrément endormi, la tête sur le comptoir. Il est presque en train de ronfler ...

Et c'est à ce moment précis que quelqu'un s'installe à une table de la terrasse. Il regarde autour de lui, il a l'air d'aimer le coin.

Il attend le barman. Mais personne ne vient.

Il trouve ça vraiment bizarre. Ca fait 10 minutes qu'il attend et toujours personne. Il doit y avoir un problème à l'intérieur ...

Il se lève de sa chaise et entre. Tout ce qu'il trouve, c'est un jeune homme de 20 ans, affalé sur le comptoir, en train de dormir comme une masse et qui grogne un peu dans son sommeil.

... bizarre ...

... mais risible ...

Un demi-sourire aux lèvres, il s'avance vers le petit barman. Il le regarde un peu en se retenant d'exploser de rire , puis se décide à le réveiller en lui secouant un peu l'épaule ...

L'homme : Hey ...

Heero : ... mium mium ...

L'homme : Vous dormez ?

Heero : ... **OO** ...

Il se lève brusquement.

Heero, remettant ses vêtements en ordre : Excusez-moi ! Je suis vraiment confus ! C'est que...

L'homme, riant un peu : Ce n'est pas très professionnel, comme attitude !

Heero est étonné de la réaction de son premier client. Sa petite sieste imprévue n'a pas vraiment l'air de lui donner mauvaise impression ...

Heero : ... je sais ... et en plus, c'est mon premier jour aujourd'hui ...

L'homme : Ah ...

Heero : ..._ le mec ... la classe incarnée ... grand, mince, le visage ni trop rond ni trop long, de longs doigts fins, des vêtements qui accentuent son charisme, et sa grande tresse châtain foncé n'est pas banale ... et ses yeux voilés par ses lunettes de soleil, ça le rend un peu mystérieux ... le beau mec par excellence ..._

L'homme : Et vous êtes seul ?

Heero, les yeux brillants d'envie : Oui, je suis seul !

L'homme : ...

Heero, venant de réaliser sa bourde : ... je suis seul à tenir ce bar ...

L'homme : ... lol ...

Heero : Pourquoi vous riez ?

L'homme : C'est à cause de vous, vous êtes tellement maladroit ... excusez-moi.

Heero : Je vous en prie.

L'homme : D'accord. J'aimerais passer ma commande.

Heero, lui passant la carte : Bien, qui voulez-v... **que** voulez-vous ?

Le client rit un peu, encore une fois, puis regarde ce que Heero lui propose. Et, d'une main nonchalante, il retire ses lunettes ...

L'homme : Je voudrais ce cocktail d'alcool de litchi, s'il vous plait ... ( je ne me rappelle plus comment ça s'appelle mais j'en ai bu et c'est trop bon !!! Si on vous propose un cocktail avec de l'alcool de litchi, surtout goûtez !!! C'est une épicurienne qui vous le dit !!! )

Heero, immobile et charmé par ses yeux : ... tout ce qui vous plaira ...

Il lui sourit, et part pour se réinstaller à sa table.

Heero : Euh ...

L'homme : ?

Heero : ... comment vous appelez-vous ?...

L'homme : Moi ?

Heero : Non, le poteau !

Il glousse un peu ... mais se dépêche de reprendre un air sérieux ... mais pourquoi il n'arrête pas de se ridiculiser dans ses moments-là !?!

L'homme : C'est vrai que ma question est un peu bête ... je m'appelle Duo Maxwell. Et vous ?

Heero, se penchant en avant pour saluer : Heero Yuy, pour vous servir !

Mais il se penche un peu trop vite et ... paf, le comptoir !

Heero : ... aïe ...

Duo : Ca va ?

Heero, se frottant le front : Oui oui ... ça va ... allez vous installer ...

Duo : D'accord !

Il rejoint sa table. Il prend une cigarette, l'allume, puis attend.

Heero : _... ils a des yeux vraiment magnifiques ... d'un bleu étincelant ... et un regard ... séduisant ... bon arrête, Heero, et travaille !_

Heero prend son plus beau verre et le rempli d'un peu de Sugo ( alcool de litchi ), de jus de fruits frais et ajoute deux glaçons. Il le pose sur son plateau et l'apporte à Duo.

Heero, le sourire séducteur aux lèvres : Voici votre cocktail, M. Maxwell.

Duo, lui envoyant le même sourire en prenant le verre : Merci.

Il commence à boire. Heero stresse ... comme un malade ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ...

Duo, fronçant un peu les sourcils : ... huuuum ...

Heero, se retenant de se tortiller les doigts : ...

Duo, enthousiaste : C'est très bon !

Heero : ...ah...ah oui ?!

Duo : Je vous ai bien eu ! Vous avez vraiment cru que je n'avais pas aimé !

Dit-il avant de regoûter la boisson.

Heero : C...c'est pas drôle.

Duo : Si vous aviez vu la tête que vous aviez fait !...

Heero, qui le prend vraiment très mal : ...

Duo : ... excusez-moi, je ne pensais pas que ça vous mettrais dans cet état-là ...

Heero : ... c'est pas grave ...

Heero retourne à l'intérieur, prend un chiffon sur le comptoir et nettoie les tables pour s'occuper un peu, et surtout pour montrer qu'il ne passe pas son temps à roupiller sur le comptoir ! Pour l'instant, Duo regarde le décor en buvant sa boisson fraîche. Il a l'air parfaitement détendu.

Duo : Eh ! Vous avez quand même trouvé un joli coin ! C'est vraiment sympa ! Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de monde qui passe par ici ...

Heero : Ouais, mais j'aurais quand même pensé qu'il y aurait plus de monde que ça !

Duo : Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ce n'est que le début ! Les bars, ça marche pas du jour au lendemain, il faut du temps !

Heero : Ouais ... je sais ...

Duo : Vous avez l'air un peu déçu !

Heero : Ca fait depuis 8 heures ce matin que je suis ici et vous êtes mon premier client !

Duo : Sans blague ?

Heero : Sans blague !

Duo : Ouais, là je comprends ... c'est comme je disais, il faut attendre encore un peu !

Il se tourne vers Heero.

Duo : Vous savez où je pourrais trouver un hôtel pour pas trop cher ?

Heero : À vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Je ne fréquente pas trop les hôtels. Mais vous êtes aux alentours de Kyoto ici.

Duo : Non ?

Heero : Si.

Duo : ... pas possible ... un coin pareil juste à côté d'une grande ville ?

Heero : Je suis originaire de Kyoto, c'est pour ça que je connais cet endroit.

Duo : D'accord ...

Heero : Vous êtes de passage ?

Duo : Oui, je suis occidental.

Heero : Je l'avais un peu deviné à votre accent ... anglais !

Duo : Non, américain.

Heero : Ah ... d'accord ! Alors le Japon doit être dépaysant pour vous !

Duo, avec un grand sourire : Pas tellement, cet endroit me fait un peu penser à la Californie. Et ici, c'est des grandes villes à perte de vue.

Heero : Oui, Honshu est l'île la plus peuplée, alors il n'y a presque que des villes. Là où c'est vraiment hors du commun, c'est Hokkaido.

Duo : C'est vrai, j'ai vu des images et ça a l'air vraiment extraordianaire ! Mais je voulais voir du monde, ne pas être seul dans la cambrousse ...

Heero : C'est pour ça que vous cherchez un hôtel en ville et non à la campagne.

Duo : Exactement.

Il termine son verre. Heero vient le voir.

Heero : Vous voulez autre chose ?

Duo : Non merci, passez-moi l'addition, s'il vous plaît.

Heero  Cela fera 250 ¥ !

Duo : Je peux vous régler en dollars ?

Heero : Bien sûr ! Alors ça fera 2,70 $ !

Duo cherche dans son porte-feuille.

Duo : Ah ! J'ai seulement 3 $ ! Tenez, gardez la monnaie !

Heero : Merci.

Duo, se levant de la chaise : C'est moi qui vous remercie.

Heero : Vous allez à Kyoto ?

Duo : Je crois que je vais ... rester un peu, si vous le voulez bien !

Heero : Rester ?

Duo : Oui, vous aider un peu, et puis on pourrait discuter. Pour être franc, je vous apprécie et j'aimerais mieux vous connaître.

Heero : ... mais ... ça fait à peine un quart d'heure que ...

Duo : Je sais, mais je suis du genre à m'attacher très vite aux gens. J'aime la compagnie. Enfin ... je préfère avoir de la bonne compagnie plutôt que de la mauvaise, et si je n'ai que de la mauvaise, je préfère être seul, mais je préfère quand même être avec des gens sympa, comme tout le monde, et vous m'avez l'air sympa, enfin ... je sais pas, mais vous m'plaisez ... plaisez, euh, dans le sens que vous me parraîssez gentil et pas désagréable ... vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Heero : En fait, vous n'êtes pas plus doué que moi ! lol

Duo : ... c'est un peu ça ... lol ...

Heero : Oui, ben ...

Duo : Il y a les tables à nettoyer, non ?

Heero : Euh ... c'était pour m'occuper ...

Duo : ... pour ne paraître fainéant ?

Heero : C'est ça !

Duo : lol

Heero : Alors ... vous voulez faire quelque chose ?

Duo : Bien ... on pourrait s'installer à une table !

Heero : Oui, pourquoi pas ?

Ils prennent une table en face d'une fenêtre, s'installent face à face.

Heero : Alors ... vous voyagez ?

Duo : Oui, j'aime beaucoup voyager. J'ai hérité de ma grand-tante il y a 3 ans et depuis, je fais un peu le tour du monde, comme j'ai toujours rêvé de le faire.

Heero : Ca doit être génial de voyager !

Duo : Oui, mais c'est en train de se terminer. Le Japon est le dernier pays que je veux visiter et je suis allé un peu partout déjà !

Heero : Ah oui ? Moi, la dernière fois que je suis allé en vacances, c'est ... ben à Hokkaido, justement !

Duo : Ah !

Heero : Ca n'a rien à voir avec ici. Les montagnes sont immenses, les cascades vraiment impressionnantes, les ruisseaux sont transparents, les forêts immenses, et l'air est vraiment frais, contrairement à ici. Y a des fois où on étouffe en ville ! Enfin je trouve.

Duo : Ben ... ça doit pas être toujours facile de vivre en ville. Moi j'habite à la campagne, alors j'aime bien être en ville des fois.

Heero : Ca ne doit pas être pareil.

Duo : Non, ce n'est pas le même point de vue.

Heero : Alors, vous habitez à la campagne ?

Duo : Oui, pas très loin de Washington. Un endroit plutôt vert avec des grandes plaines.

Heero : ... super ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ... euh ... moi, je suis en plein centre ville tu vois ! Je viens souvent voir mes amis, ce sont des barmans eux aussi, mais ils s'y sont pris beaucoup plus tôt que moi !

Duo : C'est eux qui t'ont donné envie de te lancer ?

Heero : Un peu ... c'est surtout cette petite maison qui m'a donné l'idée.

Duo : Ah, d'accord ...

Heero : Elle m'a tellement plu que je m'y suis installé !

Duo : Vous habitez ici ? Je croyais que vous étiez en ville !

Heero : Ca fait seulement 3 jours que je suis ici !

Duo : Je vois ...

Ils discutent pendant deux bonnes heures, de tout, de rien, de leurs expériences personnelles, ... Heero trouve cette discussion passionnante, alors que d'habitude il s'ennuie, et se lasse de tout. Mais cette fois, il s'intéresse à quelque chose ... Malheureusement, la nuit commence à tomber ...

Duo : Je crois que je vais y aller, il commence à se faire un peu tard pour trouver un hôtel !

Heero : Oui, vous devriez vous dépêcher !

Duo : J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment !

Heero : Moi aussi, dommage que ça n'ait pas duré plus longtemps.

Il lui tend la main.

Heero : Bien, alors bonne route ! Et bonnes vacances !

Duo, lui serrant la main : Merci !

Ils se sourient longuement, avant que Duo sorte du bar pour revenir à sa voiture.

Duo, mettant ses lunettes de soleil : Et vous, bonne chance pour votre bar ! Je suis sûr que ça marchera !

Heero :

Il démarre la voiture, et lui adresse un pouce en guise d'encouragement. Heero lui répond par un même signe de pouce. Puis Duo part.

Heero, souriant : soupire ... il a sûrement raison ...

Il se met derrière son compotoir...euh...comptoir ( aaaaaaaaaah ... les fautes de frappe ! ), s'assoit sur son tabouret et contemple le paysage, les joues appuyées sur ses poings.

Heero : _... c'était une rencontre intéressante ... en plus j'ai pu le reluquer pendant un bon moment ... des joues bien tendres, le torse bien plat, un petit ventre sûrement moëlleux et des fesses bien fermes ..._

Il rigole un peu.

Heero, ayant repris son sérieux : _J'espère qu'il sera satisfait du voyage ..._

Il est déjà 20 heures, et il se doit de manger un peu. Il part fermer la porte du bar avant d'entrer dans son appartement. Il se prépare un potage aux vermicelles de soja et de crevettes, avec de bons champignons et des légumes. Bon pour le teint et pour la bonne humeur ( euh ? ). Enfin ... il en avait envie ses derniers temps. Donc il s'en prépare un.

Heero : _Je me demande s'il a pu se trouver un hôtel. Enfin ... je pense que oui ..._

Il regarde son plat mijoter dans la casserole ...

Heero : _... je crois que j'en ai fait un petit peu trop ... pas grave, j'ai la dalle de toute façon ..._

Il goûte un peu.

Heero : _J'crois qu'c'est bon._

Il sort un bol en porcelaine avec une cuillère en porcelaine aussi. Il en a un assortissement pour cinq personnes, et c'est sa vaisselle préférée. Bref, il s'en sort, quand il entend quelqu'un frapper à la porte du bar.

Heero : _Hein ?_

Il sort de son appartement. Duo, dehors, lui fait un signe de main mal à l'aise.

Heero, partant ouvrir : _Tiens ?_

Il lui ouvre. Duo a l'air vraiment heureux qu'il soit là.

Duo : Bonsoir !

Heero : Oui, bonsoir. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Duo : Bien ... il se trouve que j'ai une malheureuse ... panne d'essence !...

Heero : Comment ça ? Vous ne suveillez pas votre compteur ?

Duo : Cette bagnole consomme l'essence comme nous on boit de l'eau plate, d'habitude je fais attention mais là ...

Heero : Ah, d'accord ...

Duo : Et mon portable n'a plus de batterie ! Alors j'ai besoin d'un téléphone.

Heero : Vous voulez le téléphone ?

Duo : C'est ça !

Heero : Ben ...

Il l'emmène derrière le comptoir.

Duo : ... c'est bien rangé ...

Heero : Je suis assez maniaque.

Duo : Et moi bordélique ...

Heero : un peu lol Tenez, le téléphone.

Duo : Merci !

Duo compose le numéro. Il attend.

Duo, l'air agacé : ...

Il raccroche.

Duo : ... oh shit ...

Heero : Quoi ?

Duo : Le garage est fermé jusqu'à demain matin !

Heero : Ah, c'est con ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ... ben ... vous arrivez pile à l'heure du repas ...

Duo : Hein ?

Heero : Je vous héberge !

Duo, souriant : ... je crois que je n'ai pas le choix ...

Heero : Non, en effet !

Duo, embarrassé : Je suis vraiment désolé.

Heero : Ce n'est vraiment pas grave.

Duo : Ben ... le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'aucun de nous ne mangera seul ce soir !

Heero : Oui !

Duo : ...

Heero : Viens !

Il l'emmène dans son appartement. Duo est bouche bée. Il a l'air impressionné.

Duo : Ca a l'air ... spacieux pour un petit appartement ...

Heero : Oui, j'ai tout fait pour !

Heero part prendre un deuxième bol pour le mettre sur la table.

Heero : _C'est quand même inespéré ! Duo qui revient comme ça, à cause d'une panne de voiture ... Si ça se trouve, on va peut-être devenir amis, on s'entend plutôt très bien ..._

Duo : C'est un bel assortissement que vous avez là !

Heero : Oui, je l'aime beaucoup.

Duo : Vous avez bien fait de le sortir alors.

Heero : Je pense aussi.

Duo : lol

Heero : Installez-vous !

Duo prend une chaise et s'assoit. Il regarde le potage qu'Heero lui sert, et la bonne odeur de crevettes cuite et de coriandre fraîche lui donne une de ces dalles ...

Heero, s'installant : Bon appêtit !

Duo : Bon appêtit ! Ca a l'air vraiment bon ...

Il goûte ...

Duo : ... et ça l'est vraiment !

Heero, un peu rouge : Merci.

Duo : Sincèrement, vous êtes doué pour la bouffe !

Heero : ...

Duo : ... enfin ... la cuisine !

Heero : Non, ce n'est pas le mot qui me gênait !

Duo : Alors c'est quoi qui vous gêne ?

Heero : Rien du tout ... _tes beaux yeux, mon grand, tes beaux yeux ..._ Heureux que ça vous plaise !

Duo lui sourit.

Heero : C'est marrant, j'en avais fait trop et par hazard ... vous venez !

Duo : C'est peut-être le destin ! lol

Heero : Vous croyez au destin ?

Duo : Non, mais ça me faisait rire, c'est tout ...

Heero : Ah, d'accord ...

Duo : Sympa, votre appartement. Il est petit, mais très bien aménagé ... j'aime beaucoup ces fleurs jaunes ...

Heero : Le mimosa ?

Duo : Oui, le mimosa ... en plus ça sent bon ...

Heero : Je suis assez d'accord ...

Duo, mangeant : ...

Heero, mangeant aussi : ...

Duo : ... c'est calme ici ...

Heero : Oui, ça change du quotidien urbain ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ...

Duo : C'est drôle, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ! D'habitude, je pense toujours à mettre de l'essence dans ma bagnole ... mais j'ai voulu visiter ce coin et j'ai complètement oublié de faire le plein ! En tout cas, merci pour l'accueil, je ne savais pas si vous accepteriez ...

Heero, heureux du compliment : N'importe qui l'aurais fait !

Duo : Ne cachez pas votre modestie, s'il vous plaît ...

Heero rougit. Duo boit son potage.

Duo : Vraiment, il va falloir que vous me passiez la recette !

Heero : Heu ...

Duo : J'adore la cuisine étrangère et j'avoue que je suis fondu des bons petits plats ... je mange tout le temps !

Heero : Vous avez raison, vous avez raison ...

Duo : Il faut profiter des bonnes choses !

Heero : Ouais.

Duo : Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà goûté le plat préféré de Jane Birkin ?

Heero : Son plat préféré ?

Duo : Oui, je vais vous raconter ça ...

Ils parlent nourriture toute la soirée ... et dévalisent le frigo !

µµµµµµ

Le temps passe vite, et il est très tard ...

Heero : Vous avez une bonne journée demain, il faudrait peut-être qu'on aille dormir.

Duo : Oui ... mais vous n'avez qu'un seul lit ...

Heero : Prenez-le !

Duo : Mais où allez-vous dormir ?

Heero : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais dormir sous le comptoir !

Duo : Vous en êtes sûr ?

Heero : Ca va aller, je vous assure ! Je récupère des couettes et puis ...

Il part chercher des couettes dans le placard à côté du lit.

Heero : C'est vous l'invité ! Profitez-en !

Duo : Je peux tout à fait dormir par terre, je ne veux pas vous déranger ...

Heero, sortant : Faites ce que je vous dis, bonne nuit !

Duo : Atten...

Il est déjà sorti.

Duo : ...dez.

De son côté ...

Heero, emmitouflé dans ses couettes sous le comptoir : _Allez, il est tard, il faut dormir ..._

Il repense à Duo.

Heero : _... j'espère pouvoir le connaître un peu plus ..._

Et, sur ses pensées, il s'endort ...

Duo, arrivant : Excusez-moi, mais j'ai oublié de vous demander où sont les toil...

Heero est en train de dormir à poings fermés ...

Duo : ... ah ...

Il le regarde dormir.

Duo : ...

Il s'approche de lui, et s'accroupit à sa hauteur ... il est tellement mignon quand il dort ... son regard s'attendrit ... il n'est pas de coeur à le réveiller ... il hésite un peu, puis il se penche vers lui pour lui donner un petit baiser sur la joue ...

Duo : ... ah, les toilettes, c'est par-là ...

Il y va, jettant un dernier petit coup d'oeil tendre à Heero.

**Tsuzuku**


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou, c'est Tohru sur le net !

Je suis sûre que vous vous doutez du truc, ils vont tomber amoureux ... normal, c'est un 1x2 !

Mais comment cela va arriver ? Quelles seront les péripéties ? Ca, vous ne le savez pas encore !

Alors voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

**Deuxième journée**

Heero ouvre doucement les yeux. Il a du mal à se réveiller ce matin. Il n'a pas arrêté de gigoter dans son sommeil si bien que son torse est découvert. Il est tellement endormi ce matin qu'il ne sais plus ce qu'il fout sous le comptoir et qu'il a complètement oublié la présence de ...

Duo, sortant de l'appartement : Ah, bonjour !

Heero, cramoisi : ...Du...Du-Du...

Duo : Vous allez bien ?

Heero, mal à l'aise : ... euh ...

Il cache ton torse avec sa couverture avec une tête de tomate trop mûre ...

Duo, qui mattait sans qu'Heero le sache : Ah ... excusez-moi ...

Il referme la porte.

Heero : _... oh non ... il m'a vu ..._

Heero se lève lentement et renfile ses vêtements qu'il avait pris soin de ranger dans le placard caché dans le comptoir ! ( malin le Heero ! Bon ... )

Heero : _C'est pas grave, tant qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès ..._

Il entre dans l'appartement, quand Duo, surpris, jette précipitemment un mouchoir imbibé sang dans la poubelle ...

Duo : Ah ! Tu es là !

Et une petite goutte de sang coule de son nez ...

Duo, l'essuyant avec un mouchoir propre, un peu rouge : ... excusez-moi, je fais un peu de sinusite en ce moment ...

Heero, affreusement mal à l'aise : ...

Duo : ... euh ... j'ai préparé du chocolat chaud pour le petit déjeuner !

Il a pris soin de prendre les bols préférés d'Heero, ceux avec les tournesols. Le chocolat fume et la bonne odeur enivre la pièce et les deux hommes.

Heero : Oui, je vois ça ...

Duo : On s'installe ?

Heero : D'accord.

Ils s'assoient à la table ... Heero commence à boire le chocolat ( je ne sais pas si ça vous fait la même chose, mais j'ai la vague impression que la scène du chocolat chaud est une reprise de "Vive la collocation" ... enfin, ce n'est pas le même contexte ! ). Il est très bon, il est doux et velouté ...

Duo : Il te plaît ?

Heero : Beaucoup ...

Duo : Ah, super, j'suis content !

Heero : un peu lol 

Duo : un peu lol 

TILILILIT !!! TILILILIT !!!

Heero : Pardon ...

Il se lève et prend son portable sur le bureau.

Heero : Allô ?... Ah, salut Quatre, tu vas bien ?... un nouveau truc ? Comment ça ?... hein ? Un...

Un grand sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres. Duo se demande bien pourquoi ...

Heero : Non, vraiment, tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber !... j't'expliquerais plus tard ! Je ne peux pas trop parler là !... je t'ai dit que je t'expliquerais ! Bon allez, salut !

Il raccroche.

Heero : J'ai un hôtel pour vous !

Duo : Non ?

Heero : Si ! Mes amis, ceux qui m'ont incité à ouvrir ce bar, ils ont ouvert un hôtel !

Duo : Mais c'est génial !

Heero : Je n'y croyais pas moi-même ! Finalement, vous n'allez avoir aucun problème !

Duo : ... il y a juste le ... plein à faire ...

Heero : Ah oui c'est vrai ... vous voulez que je vous le passe ?

Duo : Je ne veux pas griller votre forfait, je prendrai celui du bar ...

Heero, passant le téléphone à Duo : Pas la peine, c'est illimité.

Duo : ... merci ...

Heero : Ce n'est pas la peine.

Duo téléphone chez le garagiste. Heero en profite pour le ... reluquer.

Duo, après le coup de téléphone : Il en aura pour 5 minutes à venir.

Heero : D'accord ... eh bien ... ça aura passé vite !

Duo : Ouais ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ... euh ... je n'ai pas rangé les couettes dans le bar, il faudrait que je le fasse ...

Duo : Mais nous n'avons pas fini notre...

Heero : Je le prendrais tout à l'heure !

Il sort de l'appartement.

Duo : _... j'aurais bien voulu rester ... mais je ne veux pas l'embêter non plus ..._

De son côté ...

Heero : _... je ne peux pas lui proposer de rester, ça le rendra sûrement mal à l'aise ..._

Il rentre dans l'appartement. Et range les couettes. Duo l'attend à la table. Heero lui envoie un sourire rayonnant et vient s'installer en face de lui. Ils boient leur chocolat, mais ils n'osent plus trop se parler ...

Heero : ... euh ...

Duo : ...

Heero : Si vous aimez les musées ... il y en a un bien au centre ville, à côté de l'hôtel ...

Duo : Je retiens !

Heero : ...

Duo : C'est un musée de quoi ?

Heero : Il y a de tout ... mais y a un chemin pour chaque époque ... mais il ne faut pas que je vous dise tout !

Duo : Vous avez raison, faut pas gâcher la surprise !

On frappe à la porte du bar.

Duo, visiblement déçu : Ca doit être le garagiste.

Il se lève et sort de l'appartement. Heero regarde un peu ses pieds. Puis il le suit.

Heero, après avoir ouvert la porte : Bonjour !

Garagiste : Bonjour messieur. C'est bien la voiture au bout du chemin qui est en panne d'essence ?

Duo : Oui, c'est ma voiture.

Garagiste : Bien, je m'en charge tout de suite.

Ils partent tous à la voiture ; le garagiste s'occupe de faire le plein, alors que les deux autres, côte à côte, le regardent tristement faire. Duo ne pensait pas qu'il s'attacherait aussi vite à ce barman, quant à Heero, il aurait bien gardé son client pour lui tout seul, mais il ne le reverra peut-être jamais. Un rêve perdu pour les deux hommes ...

Garagiste : Voilà, c'est bon.

Duo : Combien cela coûtera ?

Garagiste : 4900 ¥, monsieur.

Duo : Je peux vous régler en dollards ? Par carte bleue ?

Garagiste : Oui, vous pouvez.

Duo paye le garagiste, qui part aussitôt. Il ne reste plus que lui et Heero, qui, plantés là, regardent le bout de la route que prendra Duo pour aller à Kyoto.

Heero : Alors ... pour aller à l'hôtel, c'est simple : vous allez au centre ville puis vous prenez à droite de la vidéothèque, c'est à même pas 50 mètres.

Duo : D'accord, merci beaucoup.

Duo se tourne vers Heero, le regard un peu déçu.

Duo : Heero ... des gens, j'en ai rencontré beaucoup, mais des gens comme vous ... aussi gentil, aussi généreux, aussi agréable, aussi franc et humain ... je n'en ai jamais rencontré ... vous êtes quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Heero ...

Heero, rouge : ...

Il se penche et, après une courte hésitation, et un battement de coeur soudain d'Heero, lui fait une longue bise sur la joue. Mais Heero l'a senti : il était tenté de l'embrasser ... Il ferme les yeux, ses lèvres tremblent ... il lève sa main, pour caresser le visage de Duo, mais au même moment, celui-ci se retire ...

Duo : Restez tel que vous êtes ...

Heero, le coeur battant : ...

Duo : Et puis continuez pour votre bar ! Je suis sûr que quelqu'un comme vous saura faire carrière ! Ne perdez pas espoir !

Heero : Je ne compte pas m'en arrêter là !

Duo, tout sourire : Alors c'est bien !

Heero, tentant de lui renvoyer le sourire, mais il est trop déçu de son départ pour ça : ...

Duo, déjà moins souriant : ... il faut ... il faut que j'y aille ...

Il monte dans sa voiture. Il tourne les clés, le moteur ronronne doucement.

Duo, regardant sa montre : Dépêchez-vous ! Vous êtes en retard pour l'ouverture !

Heero : Hein !?! Déjà 11 heures !!!

Duo : Courez à votre bar !

Heero : Oui ! J'y vais !

Duo : Allez !

Heero, partant : Au revoir ! Bonne route !

Duo : Merci ! Et vous, bonne chance !

Heero entre dans le bar. Duo jette un dernier regard au bar.

Duo : _Ouais, bonne chance._

Il appuie sur l'accélèrateur, et suit la route que lui trace le chemin blanc ...

µµµµµµ

Heero repart dans son appartement, il n'a pas encore pris de douche. Il entre dans la salle de bain. Il enlève sa chemise, quand il remarque quelque chose sur l'étagère à produits ...

Heero : _Ah ..._

Il prend un petit bracelet, une chaînette en argent, celle avec le nom. Dessus, il y a écrit "Maxwell".

Heero : _... il a oublié ça ... il ne s'en est pas rendu compte ... il a pris son bain ce matin, il a bien fait ... ben moi, je le prends maintenant ..._

Il finit de se déshabiller, et se prépare une bonne eau chaude pour le bain. Il plonge dedans, glissant ses bras sur le bord de la baignoire. Il penche la tête en arrière et ferme les yeux.

Heero : _... il est vraiment bon, ce bain ..._

Il repense à Duo ...

Heero : _... c'était une bonne rencontre ... une très bonne rencontre ..._

... et repense au baiser de tout à l'heure ...

Heero : _... je crois que ... je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de lui ..._

Il ouvre les yeux.

Heero : _Je ne peux pas croire que je ne le reverrais plus ... merde ! Pour une fois que c'était réciproque !_

Il se calme.

Heero : _... il ça se trouve, il va revenir ... enfin, s'il m'a dit tout ça, c'est sûrement que son départ était sans retour ..._

Il finit par sortir du bain. Il prend une serviette pour s'essuyer, puis prend ses vêtements de serveurs. Il prend le bracelet, il l'observe ... puis l'enfile.

Heero : _Au moins, on aura passé une très bonne soirée ..._

Il sort de la salle de chez lui pour ouvrir son bar.

Heero : _Au boulot !_

Il commence à faire le peu de vaisselle du comptoir ...

µµµµµµ

À Kyoto ...

Quatre, nettoyant les verres : Je ne sais pas ce qu'avait Heero, mais alors il était super heureux !

Trowa, nettoyant les veres aussi : J'ai cru le comprendre ...

Quatre : Mais il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester longtemps !

Trowa : Il avait sûrement beaucoup de travail.

Quatre : Ce serait génial pour lui ! Mais j'en dou...

... quelque chose attire l'attention de Quatre ... c'est un grand homme, qui se pose là ...

Quatre, un peu rouge : Bonjour !...

Trowa, interpellé lui aussi : ... bonjour, monsieur ...

Duo : Bonjour, ce serait pour prendre une chambre ...

Quatre, aux anges : Bien sûr ! Celle que vous voulez !

Trowa, aux anges aussi : Voici les clés de la chambre 104 !

Quatre : Oui, la chambre 104 ! Vous allez l'adorer !

Duo, prenant les clés, très mal à l'aise : Oui, bien sûr ... merci beaucoup ...

Quatre et Trowa, qui n'ont pas l'air con avec leurs sourires colgate : Bon séjour !

Duo : Merci ... ;;;

Il part vers les chambres ...

Quatre et Trowa, synchros : Il avait de la visite.

Ils reprennent joyeusement leur petit boulot ...

Quatre : Attends un peu ...

Trowa : ?

Quatre : ... tu n'as pas arrêté de le reluquer pendant qu'il a pris sa commande ... je me trompe ?...

Trowa : Ah bon ?... tu ne t'es pas vu ... on aurait cru une mouche devant un pot de miel ...

Quatre et Trowa : ... grrrrrrrrrrrrr ...

Tohru, devant son ordinteur : Ouh là là ! Y a de la tension entre eux !

Et, dans son bar, toute la sainte journée, Heero attend les clients. Et tout comme hier, personne. Même pas un chat. Ni même une mouche. Ni même un électron qui se serait perdu entre tous les atomes et les molécules. Non, vraiment personne. Et Heero continue d'espérer. Il fait tourner le bracelet de Duo autour de son poignet, priant que quelqu'un passe. Mais comme je le dis depuis tout à l'heure, il n'y a vraiment **PERSONNE** Il s'ennuie tellement qu'il a prit un manga pour passer le temps, alors qu'il les as tous lus cinquante mille fois. La journée passe très lentement pour le pauvre Heero qui espère et espère toujours. Encore un projet qui tombe à l'eau après tant d'investissement, il en serait malade.

µµµµµµ

Il est 20H, et Heero prépare son repas du soir. Cette journée a été tellement fatiguante et déprimante qu'il s'endort à moitié, quand son portable sonne.

Heero : !

Il part décrocher.

Heero : Allô ?

Quatre, au téléphone : ON A VU UN SUPEEEEEEEEEEER BEAU MEC !!!

Heero : Laisse-moi deviner ... un grand homme châtain, très élégant et sexy avec une grande natte ?

Quatre : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! C'EST LUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!

Heero : Attends ... c'est **MON** mien, et puis tu as déjà un mec !

Quatre : ... on n'a plus de droit de fantasmer, maintenant ... mis à part, comment t'as fait pour le rencontrer ? Il est venu au bar ?

Heero, un peu rouge avec un léger sourire : ... oui, c'était mon seul client hier ...

Quatre, des étoiles dans les yeux : Raconte, raconte !

Heero : Il est venu hier, il m'a demandé un cocktail au Sugo ...

Quatre, attendant patiemment la suite : ...

Heero : ... alors que j'étais en train de ronfler sur le comptoir ...

Quatre : PTDR

Heero : Arrête de rire, je me sentais super con.

Quatre : Bon ... dis tout à ton p'tit Quatre !

Heero : Alors, il s'est avancé vers moi et...

Quatre : ... non Trowa, pas maintenant je discute ...

Heero : Hein ?

Quatre : Ah ? Désolé, je vais devoir te laisser, apparemment, y a trop de boulot et Trowa veut que je l'aide en bas, je suis désolé.

Heero, déçu : Ce n'est pas grave.

Quatre : J'te rappelle demain ! Bonne soirée !

Heero : Ouais, bonne soirée ...

Il raccroche. Le pauvre Heero se sent vraiment seul, pour le coup. Même ses meilleurs amis ne peuvent pas combler sa solitude. Il aurait bien appelé ses parents, mais si c'est pour leur dire que son bar est voué à l'échec, ça la fout mal ... Il s'installe à sa table, face à ses ramens à l'oignon qui sont brûlants, et qui font grogner son ventre creux. Mais il doit attendre qu'il refroidissent un peu s'il ne veut pas se brûler la langue ... Son regard reste fixé sur son bracelet. Toute la journée il n'a cessé de penser à lui. Toute la journée il n'a cessé de penser à la soirée d'hier si passionante, à cette matinée chaleureuse et intime ... et à son baiser empli d'amour, qu'il lui a donné avant son départ ...

Heero : _Il faut sérieusement que j'arrête de penser à lui ..._

Il prend ses baguettes et attaque les ramens.

Heero : _Bon ... demain, si je n'ai aucun client c'est-à-dire __**PAS **__**UN**____ je verrais si je ne peux pas faire quelque chose pour que les gens aient envie de venir ... des pancartes avec marqué dessus "aire de repos" ? C'est une bonne idée, n'y avait même pas pensé ..._

Il a déjà fini son bol. Il n'a même pas pris le temps de les savourer tellement il est déprimé.

Heero : _... je m'endors ... les journées où on s'ennuie sont vraiment les plus fatiguantes ..._

Il part faire la vaisselle puis, une fois faite, il se met en pyjama et glisse dans son lit ...

Heero, avec le sourire : _... huuuuuum ... je peux sentir l'odeur de..._

Il rougit, et se cache sous ses couettes.

Heero : _... il faut vraiment que je dorme ..._

Il ferme les yeux ... il s'endort aussitôt, comme une masse ...

**Tsuzuku**


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou ! C'est Tohru !

Alors, que va-t-il se passer à votre avis ?

Les lecteurs, tous en coeur : Duo va revenir !

Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui vous rend aussi sûr ? Ca semble pourtant évident, mais ... on va voir si vous avez raison !

Allez ! Bisous à tout le monde !

Bonne lecture !!!

**Troisième journée**

Heero se réveille. Encore une belle journée aujourd'hui, et, heureusement pour lui, il se réveille juste à temps pour prendre une douche et un petit déjeuner copieux ...

Heero, regardant le thermomètre : _... pfffff ... 8H30 et déjà 25°C ..._

Il part ouvrir les portes du bar et, comme ces deux derniers jours, il s'installe derrière son comptoir de malheur et pose lourdement son derrière sur le tabouret. Et il attend, comme d'hab' ...

Heero : _Et comme d'hab', y aura personne ..._

Alors que du côté des deux autres ...

Quatre, les yeux brillants de fatigue, dans la salle privée avec Trowa : Je t'ai dit que fallait que je dorme, mais tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête ...

Trowa, un plateau à la main : T'étais pas contre, j'te signale.

Quatre, regardant ses pieds, les joues un peu rouges : ... oui, c'est vrai ...

Trowa, penché à l'oreille de Quatre avec un sourire ... : D'ailleurs, si on pouvait recommencer ce soir ...

Quatre, cramoisi : On en parlera plus tard ! Va servir ton client !

Trowa l'écoute sans dire mot.

Quatre : _Non mais ! Quel pervers !_

Il grogne un peu. Puis il prend un petit sourire carnassier ...

Quatre : _... je suis partant pour autre nuit ... à condition quelle soit encore plus savoureuse que celle d'hier ... hé hé hé ..._

Il prend un alcool et l'amène pour la salle de service ...

Trowa, avant que Quatre ne sorte : L'américain est sorti !

Quatre : Quoi !?!

Trowa : ...

Quatre : ...

Trowa et Quatre : _Attention, Heero ..._

Heero, derrière son comptoir, lit tranquillement RG Veda de Clamp. Il arrive à la fin du dernier tome et ça l'embête parce qu'il a rien d'autre à lire après. Il regarde sa montre. Déjà midi. Il se lève pour aller se préparer quelque chose ...

Une voix : Hey !

... Heero reconnaît cette voix ... cette voix grave et suave ...

Heero, se retournant : ...

Duo, faisant un clin d'oeil : Salut !

Heero, courant vers lui avec un très large sourire : Duo !!!

Il s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus ... il s'arrête au dernier moment ...

Duo : lol

Heero, cramoisi : ... euh ...

Duo : J'étais venu voir comment vous allez.

Heero : Moi ?... euh, très bien ! Merci ... et vous ?

Duo : J'aime beaucoup Kyoto, c'est une ville plutôt agréable. En tout cas plus agréable que Tokyo.

Heero : ... vous ... voulez quelque chose, ou ...

Duo : Oui, je vais prendre quelque chose ... pfiou, il fait chaud ici ...

Heero : Ah ça ... j'vous l'fais pas dire ...

Duo : Je vais rester à l'intérieur cette fois ...

Il s'installe à une table à côté d'une fenêtre. Il regarde dehors, comme la dernière fois.

Duo : Il n'y a pas plus de monde qu'avant hier ...

Heero : Non, et pas plus qu'hier non plus ... enfin, à part vous bien sûr !

Duo : Ah bon ?

Heero : Je ne suis ... pas très bien placé, on dirait ... peut-être que si j'étais en centre ville ...

Duo : Ne vous culpabilisez pas, c'est un très bon coin ici.

Heero, lui donnant la carte du bar : Oui mais il faut savoir être commercial, et je ne le suis pas beaucoup.

Duo : ...

Duo est déçu pour Heero, il ne sait plus trop quoi lui dire.

Duo, regardant la carte : Ca ne sert à rien d'être pessimiste.

Heero : Ou réaliste ?

Duo, lui souriant : Excusez-moi, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre ...

Heero : Ce n'est rien, vous vouliez me remonter le moral, c'est gentil ...

Duo : Je voulais vous voir rayonnant comme au premier jour, vous êtes un peu pâle.

Heero : Ah ...

Duo : ...

Heero : Je suis gêné. Vous m'avez dit de garder espoir, et je commence un peu à décrocher ...

Duo, sérieux : Vous savez, j'ai peut-être de belles paroles, mais à votre place je réagirais pareil.

Heero regarde ses pieds.

Duo, souriant : Bon, je ne suis pas venu pour vous faire déprimer, mais pour passer un bon moment avec vous !

Heero, retrouvant un peu le sourire : ... oui ...

Duo : L'hôtel que vous m'avez conseillé est vraiment très bien ! Ceux qui le tiennent sont très accueillants ! Mais ... ils me regardaient comme s'ils allaient me ... sauter dessus ! ;

Heero : Oui, Quatre et Trowa sont très ... chaleureux quand ils trouvent un homme qui leur plaît !

Duo : Je me disais aussi ...

Heero : C'est un jeune couple, mais ils sont un peu volages !

Duo : Ah ...

Heero : Toujours à la recherche d'une nouvelle conquête ... ils sont un peu fatiguants parfois, mais c'est comme ça que je les aime !

Duo : Je vais faire attention à ce qu'ils ne me sautent pas dessus alors ...

Heero : lol

Duo lui rend la carte.

Duo, lui rendant la carte : Je vais prendre un jus de citron vert. ( Je vous conseille cette boisson, elle est trop top ! )

Heero : Tout ce que vous voudrez !

Il part lui chercher sa boisson avec grande joie. Il lui apporte.

Heero : Tenez !

Duo : Merci.

Duo boit.

Heero : Ca vous plaît ?

Duo : J'adore !

Heero : Génial !

Duo : Vous avez mon bracelet ? C'est vrai que je l'avais oublié dans la salle de bain ...

Heero, rouge : ... euh ...

Duo : Ne soyez pas gêné ! Gardez-le ! Je vous le donne.

Heero, écarlate : ...

Duo : Vous rougissez.

Heero, cramoisi : Mais... non ! Je ne rougis pas !

Duo : lol

Heero, vraiment embarrassé : ...

Duo : J'espère pour vous que vous faites autre chose dans la journée qu'attendre que quelqu'un vienne !

Heero : ... faut bien que je reste ici ...

Duo : ... tu ne sors pas sur la terrasse ?

Heero : ...

Duo : Pardon, je vous ai tutoyé !

Heero : Ce n'est pas grave !

Duo : Vous ne faites vraiment rien d'autre ?

Heero secoue la tête avec un sourire de désolement.

Duo : ...

Il prend son verre et se lève.

Heero : Que ... faites-vous ?

Duo, s'installant au comptoir : ...

Heero, courant jusque derrière le comptoir : Hé !

Duo : ...

Il sort quelque chose de la poche intérieure de sa veste ...

Heero : ?

Duo : Quand je m'ennuie, j'écoute de la musique.

Heero : Ah ... un MP3 ... moi aussi j'en ai un !

Duo : Pourquoi tu ne l'écoutes pas ? Euh ... **vous** ne l'écoutez pas ?

Heero, avec un demi-sourire : Parce que ... ça fait pas professionnel !

Duo : ...

Heero, reprenant son air sérieux : J'veux pas faire mauvaise impression ...

Duo : Crois-moi, si tu danses Still Alive et que tu te fais passer pour le pire des imbéciles, tu te fais au moins passer pour un mec décontract'.

Heero : lol

Duo : ... et puis merde ! J'arrive pas à te vouvoyer ! Je peux te tutoyer ?

Heero : Bien sûr, Duo ! lol

Duo : Mais fais quelque chose !

Heero : Ben ... je lis, des fois ...

Duo : Ah, ça me rassure ...

Heero : Mais ça m'ennuie un peu parce que je les connais par coeur !

Duo : ... soupir ... ça doit pas être marrant ...

Heero : ...

Duo : Ecoute, il y a autre chose que j'ai toujours sur moi ...

Il cherche dans une autre poche intérieure ... et sort un jeu de cartes.

Heero : Ah ... des cartes !

Duo : Il faut être au moins deux pour y jouer.

Dit-il avec un sourire sous-entendu ... Heero se met à rire un peu.

Heero : J'adore les cartes !

Duo : Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour faire une ch'tite partie ?

Heero : On joue à quoi ?

Duo : Ah ... bonne question !

Heero : lol

Duo : Ben ...

Heero : ...

Duo, se mettant à rigoler lui aussi : ... je n'sais pas !...

Heero : Moi non plus !

Duo : Un jeu à la con ... une bataille ! Ca fait pas réfléchir !

Heero : C'est bien mais c'est répétitif ...

Duo : Ouais, t'as raison ... tu as des jetons ?

Heero : Oui, j'en ai !

Duo : Alors un poker !

Heero : Oui, je pensais à ça moi aussi !

Duo : Fais gaffe, je suis balèze à ce jeu !

Heero : Ne te fais d'idées, je ne suis pas un amateur non plus !

Duo : Ah !...

Heero : Allez, distribue ! Je vais chercher les jetons !

Duo : Okay !

Heero et Duo font ce qu'ils ont à faire. Duo va assez vite à distribuer. Le barman revient avec les jetons.

Heero : C'est bon ?

Duo : Juste !

Heero, s'installant : Alors on commence !

Duo : Tu mises quoi ?

Heero : Attends ...

Duo : Vite, je bouillonne ...

Heero : Sois patient ... lol

Heero met des jetons. À peu près 5000 ...

Duo : Ah ... tu es sûr de toi !

Heero : Fais gaffe ...

Duo : Désolé, t'es tombé sur un borné ...

Il met 8000.

Heero : ... dis ... tu ne serais pas en train de me rouler ?

Duo : Peut-être, peut-être pas.

Heero : ...

Il rajoute 4000.

Duo : Doucement, doucement ... t'es pas sûr de gagner, là !

Heero : Et si je suis sûr ?

Duo : ...

Heero met encore 2000.

Duo : Ah ...

Heero : Alors ?

Duo : ...

Duo se couche.

Heero, lançant son double 7 : Bluffé !

Duo : Nooooooon, c'est pas vrai ...

Heero : Mauvais perdant !

Duo : C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, j'ai honte ...

Heero : Tu as enfin quelqu'un à ta taille on dirait ...

Duo : ... tu me provoques ? Attends voir !

Heero : lol

Ils continuent à jouer, à essayer de se pigeonner, ils y restent longtemps ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ...

Duo, fronçant les sourclis : ...

Heero, fronçant les sourcils aussi : ...

Duo : On arrête ?

Heero : Ouais, on n'en finira jamais si ça continue comme ça ...

Duo : ... il est quelle heure ?

Heero : 14 heures.

Duo : Le temps passe vite ...

Heero : Ouais ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ... on n'a pas mangé ...

Duo : C'est vrai ... que dirais-tu qu'on commande des petits trucs à manger ?

Heero : Euh ... oui ?

Duo : "Oui ?" ? Bien sûr, que oui ! Tu veux manger quoi ?

Heero : Je ne sais pas ... une pizza ?

Duo : Chorizo !

Heero : Ca marche !

Duo part au téléphone, et appelle le numéro d'un livreur.

Duo : Allô ? Oui, bonjour, j'aimerais deux pizzas chorizo s'il vous plaît ... mon ami et moi avons une grosse faim, n'est-ce pas Heero ?

Heero, rouge : ... lol ...

Duo : Alors deux pizzas au chorizo s'il vous plaît ... oui, nous sommes ...

Il décolle son oreille du téléphone.

Duo : On est où ?

Heero : La plaine Tarina de Kyoto à trois kilomètres au nord de Kyoto.

Duo, reprenant le téléphone : Nous sommes dans la plaine Tarina, à trois kilomètres au nord de Kyoto, dans le bar "L'oasis" ... Très bien, merci.

Il raccroche.

Heero : C'est bon ?

Duo : Il arrive dans 1/4 d'heure !

Heero : Je sais pas si je pourrais attendre aussi longtemps ... et si je te cuisinais ?

Il se met à rire, puis, réalisant sa connerie, arrête brusquement.

Duo : Désolé, je ne suis pas comestible, j'ai mauvais goût ... surtout grillé ! lol

Heero : ...

Duo : Te prive pas de sortir une connerie ! Je vois que t'es timide des fois ...

Heero : Comment ça ? Je suis pas timide !

Duo le regarde avec un sourire sous-entendu ...

Heero : ... mais ... mais euh !

Duo : lol

Heero, rouge : ...

Plus tard, les pizzas arrivent ...

Heero : J'en avais envie en ce moment !

Duo : Alors ça tombe bien !

Heero : En plus, elles sont bien chaudes ...

Duo : Et elles sentent bon ...

Heero : Ouais ...

Ils prennent chacun leur part de pizza.

Duo : Eh bien, bonne appêtit, Heero !

Heero : Bonne appêtit à toi aussi !

Ils prennent chacun une bouchée ...

Heero : ... hnnn ... que ch'est bon ...

Duo : N'est-ce pas ?

Heero, mal à l'aise : ... oui ... c'est très bon ...

Il continue de manger, Duo rigole un peu ...

Heero : Quoi ?

Duo : Rien, c'est juste que tu me fais rire ...

Heero : P...pourquoi ?

Duo : Tu t'appliques bien à manger ta pizza ... ça se voit trop !

Heero : ... euh ...

Duo : Elle est bonne au curry !

Heero : Faudra que je goûte !

Duo : T'as intérêt !

Ils mangent ... jusqu'à la dernière part 4 fromages ... et c'est Heero qui l'a prise.

Duo : Bref, la ville est vraiment super, je ne regrette pas d'y passer !

Heero : Je suis content pour toi !

Il ouvre la bouche pour s'emparer du bout de la part de pizza ... quand Duo le prend à sa place !

Heero : !!! Eh !

Duo : Huuuuuuum, que c'est bon ...

Il regarde Heero, dont la tête est à seulement quelques centimètres de la sienne ...

Duo, le regard envoûtant : ...

Heero, cramoisi : ...

Duo s'avance très lentement vers lui ...

Homme, à l'entrée : Excusez-moi ! C'est pour un contrôle sanitaire ...

Heero, venant le rejoindre, laissant la part de pizza : Euh ... oui, j'arrive !

Duo, qui était dans son trip : ...

Après le contrôle sanitaire ...

Homme : Bien, je vous remercie.

Heero : Tout le plaisir est pour moi !

Duo, obnibulé par la tentative de baiser de tout à l'heure : _... et pour moi ..._

L'homme s'en va.

Heero : Aaaaaaah ... j'ai eu peuuuuur ...

Duo : Euh ?

Heero : Un truc et c'était foutu !

Duo : ... euh ... mais c'est nickel ici !

Heero : J'en sais rien ... Argh ! Une trace sur la vitre !

Duo : Quoi ? J'vois rien ...

Heero, arrivant avec le truc à vitres : Pousse-toi !

Il nettoie rapidement la "tâche" ...

Heero : ... aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ... là, je suis vraiment rassuré ...

Duo : T'es pas un peu maniaque sur les bords ?

Heero : ... ben ... c'est un bar, pas une porcherie !

Duo : ... c'est évident ... au moins, ça a le mérite d'être propre ...

Heero, rangeant les trucs à nettoyage : Exactement !

Duo : ...

Heero : Ca a duré longtemps, son truc ...

Duo : Merde ! Il est déjà 16H00 !

Heero : Tu...dois partir ?

Duo : Oui, malheureusement ... je devais aller à la poste et...

Heero : C'est pas grave, j'aurais passé un bon après-midi !

Duo : Moi aussi ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... dis ... demain c'est dimanche et je suppose que tu ne travailles pas ...

Heero : Non, c'est ma journée de repos !

Duo : Oui, c'est que je voulais aller au musée avec toi demain.

Heero : Q...Hein !?

Duo : lol ! Je me disais que ce serait sympa de te voir en dehors du travail.

Heero, comparable à une tomate trop mûre : ... ben ... euh ... j'ai rien à faire demain ... euh ... ouais ... c'est d'accord ...

Duo : Très bien ! Alors, je te dis à demain !

Heero : Oui, à de...

Duo lui fait une bise sur la joue ...

Heero, rouge, avec un sourire d'amoureux transi : ... à demain ...

Duo lui sourit chaleureusement et repart, lui faisant un signe de main. Heero lui en fait un petit ... et une fois seul ...

Heero, sautillant : Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Yeeeeeeeeeeees !

Assis à son comptoir, toute la fin d'après-midi, il rêvasse, pense à son petit ( c'est relatif ) Duo, avec qui il va visiter le musée demain ...

µµµµµµ

Après un bon repas, et une petite lecture, il se jette dans les couvertures de son lit après avoir ouvert la fenêtre pour aérer, tout heureux, déjà en train de se faire des films sur Duo ... puis il s'endort, tranquillement ...

**Tsuzuku**


End file.
